heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Freeing the Hostages/Gallery
Images Tantor_frees_Tarzan_&_the_others.jpg|Tantor freeing Tarzan and the others from the brig. Stitch_frees_Lilo_from_Gantu.jpg|Stitch frees Lilo from Gantu's ship. Little John helping Robin Hood free the citizens of Nottingham from Prince John's dungeon.png|Little John freeing the citizens from Prince John's dungeon. Aladdin using his third wish to set Genie free.png|Aladdin using his final wish to free Genie. Quasi roaring SANCTUARY for Esmeralda.jpg|Quasimodo saving Esmeralda from being burned at the stake by Frollo. Louis_smashes_an_ice_chunk_on_Gutt's_foot_to_save_Peaches.jpg|Louis slamming an ice chunk on Gutt's foot, allowing Peaches to escape. Vitaly frees Marty from his cage by jumping through the keyhole.jpg|Vitaly frees Marty from his cage by jumping through the keyhole! Alvin uses his swiss army knife to cut the rope to free Jeanette from Zoe.png|Alvin cuts the rope with his pocket knife to free Jeanette from Zoe. Rango untying Beans.png|Rango untying Beans' gag Sulley freeing Boo from the Scream Extractor chair.png|Sulley freeing Boo from the Scream Extractor. Oxpecker_Picking_Lock.png|An oxpecker unlocks to free Chris from Zach's jet. Shaggy freeing Daphne.png|Shaggy freeing Daphne from the Ghosts of the Leland Brothers Kerjamenyelamat.jpg|Tok Aba and Ochobot freeing BoBoiBoy's friends to get out of Ejo Jo's spaceship. Ian Malcom freeing the Baby T-rex.png|Ian Malcom freeing the Baby T-rex. Drift freeing Optimus.png|Drift frees Optimus Prime from being taken back to his Creators. Ozzy_frees_Leah_from_Thrax.png|Osmosis Jones frees Leah Estrogen from Thrax's sinister clutches. Dnm rikimami.png|Riki rescues Mami in Downtown Nekketsu Monogatari. Bionic Commando - Super Joe is Saved.jpg|Rad Spencer rescues Super Joe. Polly Pocket and Melody In-D.jpg|Polly Pocket coming to free Melody In-D from Griselle and Gwen Grande. Henry freeing Lily.PNG|Henry Casey freeing Lily Joseph. Morogo freeing Ted and Susan.PNG|Morogo freeing Ted and Susan from their cage. Olaf frees Anna.jpg|Olaf freeing Anna from the library Hans has trapped her in. You guys gotta try this thing!.jpg|Chip freeing Belle and Maurice from the cellar by ramming one of the latter's inventions into it. Garfield reuniting with Odie.jpg|Garfield frees Odie from Happy Chapman and embraces him. Chein Po saves the Emperor.jpg|Chein Po ziplines the Emperor out of Shan Yu's clutches. Blu saves all Birds.jpg|Blu liberates all the smuggled birds and encourages to escape the smugglers' plane. Luke saves Leia.jpg|Luke Skywalker rescuing Princess Leia from Darth Vader. Baloo and Bahgeera saves Mowgli.jpg|Baloo and Bagheera rescue and free Mowgli from King Louie's lair. Blue Fairy frees Pinocchio.jpg|The Blue Fairy frees Pinocchio from Stromboli's cage. Homer and Bart frees Springfield.jpg|Homer and Bart Simpson riding on their motorcycle to free the Springfield citizens from the dome. Zoc frees Lucas.jpg|Zoc frees Lucas and other bugs after being swallowed by the frog. Jaq and Gus frees Cindy.jpg|Jaq and Gus free Cinderella after she was locked in her room by Lady Tremaine. Fairies frees Prince Phillip.jpg|Prince Phillip being free from Maleficent's dungeon by Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather. Penfold being free by Danger Mouse.png|Penfold being free by Danger Mouse Rita trying to free Jenny.png|Rita trying to free Jenny Videos Disney's Frozen - Olaf Explains Love to Anna-0|Olaf freeing Anna from the library Hans has trapped her in. Ant Bully Frog Vore|Zoc frees Lucas & the other bugs from the frog's stomach. The Dinosaurs Are Freed - Jurassic World- Fallen Kingdom (2018) -Blu-ray 4K HDR-|Maisie Lockwood frees the dinosaurs trapped in the Lockwood Manor subbasement. SFM Sonic Adventure 2 Jail break scene remake|Amy's jailbreak The Plague Dogs (1982) - Clip- Move Yourself (HD)|Rowf and the Tod freeing Snitter from the Dawsons' shed. Category:Galleries